theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alone On My Own
My twenty-ninth fanfic. (It starts at nighttime. in the bathroom where Lincoln, in his PJs, is brushing his teeth, he went downstairs to watch some TV) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) You been with us for a while, guys. Tomorrow is our family's road trip, and it's gonna be better. Unlike, last time when we all gotten grounded for destroying the van. (It flashbacks to The Sweet Spot) LYNN SR: (weeping) That was my first car! And my dad's first car! And his dad's first car! RITA: (enraged) ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, BACK INSIDE! THE ROAD TRIP IS OFF! YOU ARE GOING TO SPEND THIS WEEKEND SITTING TOGETHER IN THE LIVING ROOM UNTIL YOU LEARN TO GET ALONG!!! KIDS: Awww!!!! (It cuts back to the present in the living room where all of Lincoln's sisters, in their PJs, are there with him) LORI: Let's not made that mistake again. - Lori said LINCOLN: When did you all get in here? - Lincoln ask LUNA: We came during your flashback, and we wanted to watch TV with you. - Luna said LINCOLN: Huh. That make sense. - Lincoln says - We all have to sit on the couch for the weekend. (They all watch TV together) RITA: Kids, bedtime! - Rita announced - And don't forget to pack your stuff! (The kids went to their rooms and pack their things for the road trip, Lincoln is in his room putting things in his duffle bag) LINCOLN: Okay, everything packed, teeth brushed, and now it's off to bed. - Lincoln said (Lincoln got into bed and went to sleep) SEVEN HOURS LATER (Lori wakes up and find Leni missing from her bed, she gets out of bed and find the others in the hallway) LORI: Please don't tell me Leni watching Lincoln sleeping again? - Lori ask (They point to Lincoln's bedroom, where Leni is watching Lincoln sleep) LISA: Leni, it's 5:10 in the morning, why do you always watch Lincoln sleep? - Lisa ask, tired LENI: Cause he look totes adorable while he sleeps! - Leni said sweetly (The girls all see their brother sleeping peacefully in his blanket, they all smile at this) LORI: Okay, I admit, he does look cute while he sleeps. - Lori said nicely LUNA: And how. - Luna agreed - C'mon, lets wake him up. (Leni slips into Lincoln's room and rub his face to wake him up, she fails) LENI: Didn't work. - Leni said (Luan pulls out an air horn) LUAN: I know a way-- - Luan said LOLA: Do not use your air horn, Luan! - Lola scolded LUAN: That's not fair -Luan protested LOLA: Luan! -Lola said pointing her finger at her (Luan sadly puts her air horn away, Lana walks in and tries to wake him) LANA: Wakey-Wakey, big brother. - Lana said - This is why we wake up an hour early. (It shows Luan and Lynn carries him towards the bathroom and put him on the toilet, they strip him to his underwear and socks and they brush his teeth. They hold up his arms, Lynn gestures Lola to use deodorant, she shake her head in anger and storms off, Lana does it, Leni puts on a shirt on Lincoln, Lisa puts Lincoln his pants on, and Lori puts Lincoln's shoes on his feet and ties them, they admire Lincoln with smiles, they're all in their regular clothes too) LORI: There, he's dressed. - Lori said LUCY: But he's still asleep. - Lucy said (Lincoln yawns and he wakes up) LINCOLN: Good morning, girls. - Lincoln said LORI: Morning, Lincoln. - Lori said LYNN SR: Kids, it's time to go! - Lynn Sr announced (They grab their bags and head towards the car, Leni carries Lincoln, he yawns) LENI: (sympathetic) Aw, I know you're tired, Linky, but you can sleep in the car all you want and I'll sit next to you. - Leni said nicely LINCOLN: (yawning) Thanks, Leni. - Lincoln said (Leni put Lincoln on the middle row and kiss him on his head, they put their bags in the back, Luna put her guitar in the back, Lola see's this and walk to her) LOLA: What are you doing?! - Lola ask LUNA: I'm bringing my guitar, dude. - Luna said LOLA: No! - Lola said - You're not bringing your guitar! LUNA: Then we're not going on vacation! - Luna protested LINCOLN: Then I'm going back to bed. - Lincoln said, tired (Lincoln walk out of the van and into the house and shut the door, Luna and Lola argue with each other) LYNN SR: (sternly) Luna! Lola! Get in the van! - Lynn Sr yells (Both of them got in the van and they drove off; Later, they are in Detroit, Luna, Lola, Lily, Lori, and Luan are sleeping, while Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lucy, and Lisa are awake and looking at the windows) RITA: (driving) Lisa, how's Lincoln? - Rita ask LISA: (reading a book) He's fine. - Lisa said LENI: He's been asleep for an hour, he must been really tired. - Leni said LUCY: We did wake up at 5:30 in the morning. - Lucy said LUNA: (waking up) True, Lucy. - Luna yawned (They pull up to a gas station for a refuel) RITA: Alright, kids, go to the bathroom if needed. - Rita said - Also, get one snack. LENI: Be right back, Linky. - Leni said (They all got inside and use the bathroom, they gotten snacks as well) LANA: He's still sleeping. - Lana said (Back at the house, Lincoln is sleeping in his bed, he wakes up) LINCOLN: (yawns) There's nothing like silence and quiet time. - Lincoln said - Wait a minute. (Lincoln then realizes there is silence, he got out of bed and see no one in the hallway) LINCOLN: Hello? Luna? Lori? Lisa? Lola? Luan? - Lincoln called - Leni? Lana? Lily? Lynn? Lucy? Where is everybody? (He checks all of the rooms and no sisters, he gets dressed and check downstairs, no parents neither) LINCOLN: Uh oh. - Lincoln said, shocked - I must've slept in and they've left me here. (Lincoln is sad that he missed out on the road trip) LINCOLN: I'll just sit on the couch. - Lincoln said (Lincoln sadly sits on the couch, he didn't turn on the TV) LINCOLN: (sighs) I can't believe it, I'm gonna miss out in all the fun again. - Lincoln laments - First, Lucy waste my time at the park, and now this. (Lincoln sighs in agony and the pets see him, they were around him, Charles was first on Lincoln's lap) LINCOLN: Charles? - Lincoln ask CHARLES: Bark Bark! - Charles bark (Charles Licks Lincoln's face, Cliff was on his lap too) LINCOLN: Cliff? - Lincoln ask CLIFF: Meow. - Cliff meows (Cliff purrs at Lincoln, he smiles, Geo rolls his hamster to Lincoln, and Walt flap on his head) LINCOLN: Geo? Walt? You guys, too? - Lincoln said (Walt chirps and Geo rolls to him, he let Geo out of his ball, Lincoln maybe without his sisters, but he got his pets with him) LINCOLN: (thoughtful) Thank you, guys. - Lincoln said kindly (Lincoln embrace all his pets; Back at Vanzilla, they arrive at Lake Superior, they got out and were amazed) LORI: Whoa, Lake Superior. - Lori says, amazed - It's literally beautiful. LENI: There's a king of this lake? - Leni ask LISA: (roll her eyes) No, Lake Superior is the name of one of the five Great Lakes, and its the largest of the great lakes. - Lisa explained LYNN SR: Leni, wake your brother up, I wanted him to see this. - Lynn Sr said (Leni walks back to the car and see's the blanket aligned on the seat) LENI: Linky, it's time to wake up. - Leni said quietly (Leni pulls the blanket and see's Lincoln is not there, she shocked and she screams, the others run to her) LUAN: Leni, what's the matter? - Luan said, worried LENI: Lincoln's not there! - Leni said, saddened EVERYONE: WHAT?! - everyone said, shocked LANA: That's terrible! - Lana said, terrified LUNA: We must've left him at home! - Luna said, worried LOLA: (crying) But we can't just leave him there! - Lola lamented - He might get scared right now and miss us. LORI: (comforting Lola) Shhh, There, there Lola. - Lori - (to Rita) Mom, what about the road trip? RITA: Unfortunately, due to having one Loud sibling short, we have to cancel the road trip and to go back home. - Rita said LYNN: What?! Why?! - Lynn ask, angered LANA: To make sure if he's okay! - Lana answers - If he's hurt or anything! LOLA: Good idea I just hope nothing scary happens to him. - Lola said, sadly LUAN: Don't worry Lola, he's your only brother, we have to do what's right! - Luan said - We have to go back! LOLA: (sniffles) Okay. - Lola said LUCY: I just hope Lincoln is okay. - Lucy said - Without him isn't a family road trip. LENI: True, Lucy. - Leni said, mortified - I just hope he's okay. (It cuts back to Lincoln playing video games, enjoying himself) LINCOLN: Woo Hoo, I can be in the safety and comfort of my own home! - Lincoln said, excited - No sisters, no noise, and peace and quiet. (Lincoln is done playing video games, and now he's reading comics, he feels lonely with no sisters, the pets surround him again) LINCOLN: I do feel a little lonely. - Lincoln said, depressed - But, I at least I got you guys with me. (The pets embrace Lincoln in a hug and resume to his game; Later, the family is driving back to Royal Woods, Leni is putting her arm around Lola who is still tearing up) LOLA: I hope there are no monsters in back home - Lola said, bawling - I still miss Lincoln. RITA: Aww don't worry, sweetheart, leaving an 11-year-old at home alone is not that scary. - Rita said - Trust me, there are no monsters at our house. LISA: Yes. It's not like he gotten hurt or someone broke in the house. - Lisa said - We'll just keep going back. LORI: Even if we have to cancel early, we have to make sure if he's safe. - Lori chimes in LENI: I just hope Linky is okay. - Leni said, worried LANA: Me too, Leni. - Lana said - I hope he's fine. LUNA: No worries, dudettes, I bet Lincoln is having an awesome time at home. - Luna claimed (At home, Lincoln is crying on the couch, he stares at the family photo, which makes him devastated that he's missing his family) LINCOLN: (weeping) I missed them so much! - Lincoln weeps (Charles run up to Lincoln and feel sorry for his master, Lincoln pats his head and give him a treat, Cliff cuddles Lincoln, he feeds Cliff too. Lincoln opens Geo's hamster ball and fill it up with gerbil pellets, and Lincoln feeds Walt birdseed) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Even with my sisters are gone, at least the pets are with me. So, technically, I'm not lonely. (Lincoln hears his stomach growling, he look at Charles, he shook his head for innocence, it turns out that it was actually his stomach) LINCOLN: Maybe a snack will calm my nerves. - Lincoln said (Lincoln walks to the kitchen to look for something to eat, he look in the cupboards, cabinets, freezer, and fridge, no dice; He looked in the pantry and decides to make himself some popcorn, he later eating his bowl of popcorn while he's watching TV with the pets) LINCOLN: This is a good movie. - Lincoln said SIXTEEN HOURS LATER (The county, day, Vanzilla is finally in Royal Woods, everyone is asleep, while Rita is driving; Leni wakes up) LENI: (yawning) Where are we? - Leni ask, yawning RITA: We're finally in Royal Woods, Leni. - Rita said LENI: (excited) Yes! - Leni said, excited - Guys, wake up! (The girls all wake up, tired) LORI: What is it, Leni? - Lori said, exhausted LENI: We're in Royal Woods, Lori! - Leni pointed out (They see places like Gus' Games and Grub and Flip's Food & Fuel, knowing that they are in Royal Woods) LUAN: Alright, we're home! - Luan said happily - It's onward to Lincoln! (At the house, Lincoln wakes up and walk in the hallway, he's sad that his sisters is not home, he change to his regular clothes and walk downstairs to the living room to sit on the couch, the pets gather around Lincoln) LINCOLN: Well, guys, I missed the entire road trip, my sisters aren't home, and now I'm alone on my own. - Lincoln said, solemn (Lincoln cries for a bit; He and the pets hears a car, and it's Vanzilla parking in the driveway, Lincoln and the pets are thrilled that his family are back) LINCOLN: Guys! - Lincoln said happily - They're home! (The girls open the door and Lincoln runs to them and hugs Leni) LINCOLN: Guys, you're back! - Lincoln said happily LENI: Linky! - Leni said gratefully - You're okay! (Charles licks Luna's face, Lola holds Cliff, Lana feeds Geo, and Walt is on Lily's head) LYNN SR: Thank goodness you're safe, son! - Lynn Sr said, relieved - We were worried sick! LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln said - I was lonely while you guys was gone. LYNN: No, worries, little bro. - Lynn said - We were worried that you wasn't in the van. LINCOLN: At least the pets were here, they kept me company. - Lincoln said LORI: Looks like you guys have fun. - Lori said nicely LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. - Lincoln thanked - (saddened) I'm bummed out that I missed out on the fun, again. (The girls all frown in agony that their brother missed the family road trip, but they gotten something) LORI: How about this, Lincoln? - Lori said - The ten of us can take you to the beach tomorrow? LINCOLN Wow! I'd love that! - Lincoln happily accepted THE NEXT DAY (It cuts to the beach where the eleven of them, in their swimsuits, are having fun with each other. Lucy and Lori are sunbathing, while Lily is next to them, Lana and Lola are building sandcastles, Lisa is researching on some nearby crabs, Lynn and Luna are playing volleyball, and Luan, Leni, and Lincoln in the water, tossing a beach ball to each other) LINCOLN: (relaxed) Ah, there's nothing like hanging out at the beach with your loved ones. - Lincoln said, relaxed LENI: So, you love the beach, Lincoln? - Leni questions LINCOLN: I love it! - Lincoln said happily (Lynn is floating next to Lincoln and co.) LYNN: That's good, little bro. - Lynn said kindly - You earned it. (Lynn splashes Lincoln with water, he laughs) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) After being at home for over 24 hours, I can be lonely when I'm alone, sometimes, my pets can keep me company. But, it's better with my sisters. (Lincoln is still having fun, enjoying himself with his ten sisters) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions